Beer Quest
'Beer Quest' 'Intro' Brewmaster Fozzy Hopps runs a Brewery named Witch Craft Co.. * He is a wizard skilled in conjuration, and has a love of all things beer. Fozzy is a direct competitor of the much larger brewer, Tall Tales Brewing. Tall Tales has sent someone to throw a wrench into the works of Fozzy's operation. This operative has incapacitated Fozzy and caused him to lose control over his Brewery! The loss of control will happen during the tour. * Fozzy has invented a new type of beer! He keeps the prized recipe inside of his vault. * Tall Tales Brewing has hired a halfling thief named, Fram Higgins to steal the recipe. He has also been tasked with sabotaging the brewery by stealing the orb that controls Fozzy's constructs. Tall Tales Brewing is desperate to shut down Witch Craft (due to their better product). They figure without the constructs, the beer cannot be made. * The theft will happen at the end of the tour, Fram Higgins (Seamus O'connery) will slip away. 'Goals' # Restore order to the Brewery. # Get hired! 'Notes' * The brewery is housed inside of a pocket dimension. Unless Fozzy is freed, the PCs are trapped. * Fozzy is trapped inside of a gem. He is located in his quarters 'Potential Enemies' * Fire Elementals * Ale-ementals (Water elementals) * Simulacrum (maybe a human fighter) * Glass mug birds * Ghosts (from the spirit room) * Keg Golem (https://i.imgur.com/LMGKz9p.png) 'Rewards' 'Beer for Sale' * IPA (ScryPA) * Lager (Tinkering Gnome) * Ale (Bahamut's Breath) * Stout (Moradin Stout) * Mead (D&Mead) * Whiskey (Lord of the Drinks) 'Sequence of Events' * Find brewery * An NPC from Tall Tales Brewery approaches the PCs. They want them to steal something from the vault. They are promised a handsome reward. * Entrance into brewery. Meet Fozzy. * Tour start * Showroom tour. Wonder and amazement. A few other NPCs might be there enjoying themselves. * Experiment tour * Random rooms tour. Wort room. Tap room. Etc etc * Spirit tour * Beer tour * ACCIDENT. Fram Higgins has snuck away and stolen the ORB 'Robbery' The robbery is centered around stealing a recipe. Fram Higgins has also been hired to sabotage the brewery operations. He will steal the Control Orb that controls all of the elementals and constructs in the facility. The loss of this orb will prevent Fozzy from exerting his will on the creatures. # Fram Higgins. Hired by Tall Tales Brewing # Cased the joint during a previous tour # Will sneak away during the tour and head for the vault # Disables the keg golems guarding the vault with an anti-magic trap. # Opens the vault and steals the orb. # Plane shifts back to Tiphor. He will not immediately turn in the recipe. 'Witch Craft Co.' 'Notes/Magical Things' * Facility is MUCH larger on the inside than on the outside. Spacial displacement magic * Fozzy has a set of keys that he can use to access any room in his building. Any door will go to any room if you use the keys. Otherwise, the doors lead normally through the facility. * Tours happen via the river of beer. * Fire elementals for heating * Ale-ementals * Living plants * Barrels that 'hop' * Simulacrum janitor (human made from ice/snow) 'Ommpa Lommpas' These creatures help around the Brewery. They come from another plane of existence that Fozzy found many, many years ago. These creatures are indebted to Fozzy, and have agreed to help him with his day-to-day operations around the facility. They are short creatures, orange skin, multicolored-hair, and simple white overalls. They may, or may not talk only in rhyme. 'Entrance' This room is part of the normal universe. The entrance to the showroom requires Fozzy's key. Any attempt to open the showroom door will lead to an empty broom closet. This room is rather cozy. There is a bar in the corner, fully stocked with specialty brews and liquors made by Witch Craft. There is also a roaring hearth, with deep leather chairs. The simulacrum tends the bar. 'Showroom (Wonka Style)' This is the room that gets shown to those that visit. It is a whimsical place, full of wonder and joy... and beer/spirts. * River of beer (ale-ementals are here) * A small 'river' boat takes people on a tour of the facility. * There is no ceiling. The room is in permanent light (blue sky with some clouds). * Glass mugs fly around and land in your hand. (Basically birds) * The sunlight is adjustable based on the level of drunkenness * The flowers that grow in this area have centers made of peanuts, pretzels, and wasabi peas. (Perfect beer snacks) * A simulacrum of a human (being made of ice/snow) is the janitor. It cleans up everything. * Ommpa Lommpas are putting 'hops' into the river. The barrels are literally hopping up and down * Clouds are made from the froth from beer * The lone tree in the room is a giant barrel with leaves. It is just full of delicious whiskey. It has a slightly oaky flavor. ** The leaves turn into ice cubes for the drink 'Experimentation Room/Vault' "This area of the brewery is quite sterile. The floors and walls are constructed out of a white marble. Ommpa Lommpas donning face masks and white clothes are walking around holding beakers and vials. They seem to be wrapped up in scientific endeavors. Multiple floating orbs of light illuminate the room with a soft orange glow. There seems to be quite the operation going on in this room. Over on the right corner of the room are tables littered with alembics, mortar and pestles, vials, jars of ingredients, and bookshelves overflowing with tombs and papers. Opposite of you is a giant blue marble wall with a singular white door. Flanking each side of the door are two large barrels, presumably full of delicious beer! And on the left side of the room resides a 20 ft diameter stone 'stage', probably 2 feet tall." The party can witness an Ommpa Lommpa trying a new beer experiment on the stone circle. The experiment will fail A fun and whimsical effect will happen. (DEFAULT: The dude will turn red) 'Vault' This area houses all the secrets and rare ingredients used at Witch Craft Brewery. Appearance: The Vault walls are constructed from a blue marble. The door is a simple white marble. Its passphrase changes every few days. It is always pun based. The current pun entry phrase is "Beauty is in the eye of the... BEER HOLDER". These words will appear on the door once someone gets close. A wrong answer will cause the Beer Golems to awaken. They will warn the user to step away. Any further wrong answers will result in "being bounced". 'Properties' * Protected against: Scrying/Teleporting/Plane Shifting and other transportation magics * Vault door is lined with lead. As are the walls. 'Experimentation' TOUR VISIBLE * Vials of liquid. Each vial is labelled. **Mtn Dew (Ale yea!) ***Wild Magic surge **Guinness (Karma Chameleon) ***Lucky for 1 hour. PC gets 3 rolls. DM gets 3 rolls against the PC. **Whiskey (Lift your spirits) ***Lifts your spirits. Your body remains where it is, your spirit leaves your body for 2d6 rounds. Your spirit is on the ethereal plane. (Go through anything, basically). **Soy Sauce (Miso ready) ***Immediate extra action **Lime Juice (Dwarvish Green) ***Turns the user bright green. User is immune to poison for 10 minutes **Hot sauce (Firestarter) ***Burning hands. But out of your mouth. You immediately cough fire. **Red Bull (Icarus) ***Flight for 1 minute 'Spirit Operation' TOUR VISIBLE * Actual spirits * Glass silos house different types of liquor. Each liquor has a spirit moving around inside. **A sip will imbue the person with a memory. **Drinking a whole bottle will haunt the user for 24 hours. The user will be possessed by the spirit. 'Tap Room' A room full of pipes! The walls and ceiling are made of pipes. Hissing and bubbling noises are audible. Some of the pipes shake and rattle as beer passes through them. The floor is made out of a highly polished oak. If one tap dances in here, a spigot comes out from the wall and pours beer into your mug. 'Micro Brewery' "You see before you a very long hallway. It looks like it extends for hundreds of feet. But the unmistakable scent of beer overwhelms your senses. Whatever is down there is delicious." Fozzy exclaims that this is his microbrewery! * The hallway appears to be massive * It's actually quite short. After walking for 20 feet, the hallway begins to shrink. It's an optical illusion. The end of the hallway is actually only 2 feet high. The room at the end of the hallway is a miniature brewery. Inside the room are animated dolls, running a completely normal brewing operation. * Fozzy picks up a very tiny glass and tries a sip. 'Wort Room' This room contains a small pond, lush foliage, trees, lilly pads... it's a small marsh, basically. There are a lot of bugs, and more importantly, lots of toads. Ommpa Lommpas wade around in fishermen's gear, picking up 'ripe' toads. The warts of the toads contains the wort for the beer. Toad worts! The toads secrete the wort. They are fed special grain. Budweiser Frogs "Witch. Craft. Beeeeer" 'Beer Operation' TOUR VISIBLE This is the heart and soul of Witch Craft Co. There are a dozen Ommpa Lommpas running around making sure everything is running at peak efficiency. There are the following items in this area. The brewery is a vast and tall warehouse. There are multiple silos in this room. Ommpa Lommpas are running around on catwalks with various ingredients and barrels. Some Ommpa Lommpas seem to be studying gauges that are scattered about on the numerous pipes that seem to endlessly weave in and around the silos, and mills, and boilers. A sudden wave of unbearable heat overwhelms you as you notice two fire elementals strolling past you. One of them dives into a chamber, engulfing one of the boilers in flames! There is a heavy stone wheel in one corner, smashing and crushing grain that is continuously being fed to it by Ommpa Lommpas. This room is abuzz with activity! And Fozzy is grinning ear to ear as he watches everything unfold! CREATURES * Hopping barrels * Fire elementals ROOM FEATURES *Mill *Mash *Lautering/Wort *Boiler ** Fire elementals are used here to control the heat *Separator/Cooler *Fermentation. The barrels are wrapped with fur. Furmenting. *Maturation *Final Steps